deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Webstors
Webstors is the Native Deadly Alliance and the South American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Heritages. The team of Spiderling marauders known as the House of Webstors battle evil factions and their evil ally, the House of Necroxxor, from the dark jungles with their web powers and tools for their advantages. Origins The Early Days In Nerubia, Antichthon, Wex'arak was a member of the House of Wexxarik who defied the restricted rule for using his nickname as Wex. Wex was later banished to the dark jungle for his anarchism and the incident that he violated the truce with the House of Farrexon which he was gone too far. Wex agreed himself this way when nobody wants to say his nickname. After he was banished to the dark jungle, Wex doesn't care about the House anymore. The Un-revenge of Wex Years later, Wex was offered by the representatives from the House of Wexxarik but he rejected the offer as long his nickname is wanted to be called by them but it was also rejected by them so the negotiation was broken down. Then one day, Wex heard his nickname at last from them or so he thought but it was from four Insectoid-like Spider adventurers from each house: Redako of the House of the Fire Spinning Spiders, Yeranex of the House of the Yellow Silk Web; Gerantex of the House of the Green Tree Spiders; and Naza'ji of the House of the Rose Web. They approached to him and greeted him but Wex has no interest to them until he learned from them that the House of Wexxarik was completely wiped out by the House of Farrexon and rushed to the bloody battlefield where he finds his "ex-leader" hanged on the dead tree. As he freed him, he was forgiven by his leader and urged him to avenge his clan but Wex doesn't care about vengeance; all he want is to say his nickname but that would violated the Law of Nerubia so he didn't forgive him as his gesture of defiance but he will kill all the members of the House of Farrexon, with or without his companions. Wex has traveled to Farrexon's territory after he hunted some patrols along the way and then he attacked their outposts while his companions followed him behind his trail. As he have breached the colony's defenses, Wex fought some of elite warriors alone until his companions tracked him down and helped him against his foes. After fighting the elites, Wex and his companions are resting for one night. But, they were worried about his intention but Wex has already his intention and always the same but his main intension was the destruction of the House of Farrexon from the face of Nerubia without vengeance. Nobody knows why. On the next day, Wex and his companion have reached their colony where their queen is full protected by royal guards and elites. They've infiltrated into the colony, killing most of their guards and disrupting their defenses until they were spotted by Farrexon warriors and fought their way to reach the queen's lair while Wex slaughtered them from barracks to guard posts. As they've breached into the queen's lair, they've confronted her elites and then her royal guards and then the queen herself along with her female warriors as all her warriors are dead in cold blood by the hands of Wex. The battle with the Farrexon Queen was about to start but Wex threw his dagger into her heart in one fatal blow before it begins and all hell broke loose the anarchy spreads throughout the colony with rage and violent. Wex and his companions fought the last remnants of massive Farrexon warriors as they're going to escape the colony before it collapsed into rubble but before Wex killed their queen first in cold blood, of course. After their colony collapsed as Wex and his companions have escaped, the House of Farrexon is no more in Nerubia and his ex-House is "avenged" but all he wants to say his nickname by anyone. As they were about to leave the destroyed colony, they were taken by Nerubian Royal Guards and brought to the Nerubian Capital City of Arachnidia. The Web of Anarchy Wex and his companion brought to the city of Arachnidia where they met the kings and queens of Nerubia while Wex stand before the court for destroying one single house. Wex doesn't matter about destroying the House of Farrexon nor what happened to his former House and all he want to change the Law of Nerubia or he will abolish if they don't say his nickname as he defied the court with his words of protest. After he was acquitted by the court's decision, Wex was still unsatisfied until he was accompanied by his companions and other Spiderlings that they were sent by Anu'jarex of the Shining Web in secret: Orjan'kur of the House of the Orange Web, Parolox of the House of the Purple Sting, Hazu'reks of the House of the Wooden Web, Krynlex of the House of Shadow Spider, Iro'narxus of the House of the Iron Web, and Galrex'zur of the House of the Rock Spider. They were on the quest to find the legendary golden web at the forgotten temple of Rankerus. At the jungles of Rankerus, they found the temple where feral Spiderlings overrun the temple and Wex simply killed the patrols silently singlehandedly before he would do reckless although he knows what he was doing. As they entered the temple, they found more than just a golden web, they discovered the crates with modern weapons, devastate to destroy their people and their homes. As they've destroyed the crates, they continue to the altar room until they've found the golden web and Wex goes first carefully then snatched it and then they escape from the temple before its reduced to rubble and fought their way back to Arachnidia before reaching to the city walls but not before Wex managed to kill the giant winged beast-like fly. As they've made it back to the city, Wex was critically wounded and brought him to the infirmary for his treatment. After he was fully recovered, Wex woke up by the sound of celebration and walks out alone, away from the festival because he wasn't so much festive. As he's alone at the balcony, Anu'jarex came to accompanied him as he's heeding him with his only warning of not to neglecting with others, even his allies so Wex promised that but he vowed to change the law or abolished but he was also warned about that too. So as Anu'jarex made himself disappeared to the shadows, Wex was gently dragged to the party and learned himself about festivity with his friends and allies he never had. As the feast is close to an end, the city was under attack by the House of Necroxxor, led by Lord Drakryx himself and Wex and his allies pushed them back out of the city and hold the line at the walls before they were pushed back. After they've repelled the attack, Wex was accused for brining the anarchy which he didn't and the only to stop his anarchism is to get rid of the House of Necroxxor for good but that would bring his judgement to his action as he goes alone to the land of Necroxxia. Wex travelled to the land of Necroxxia as he entered the dark jungle and he encountered the spider beast with her babies who are very similar to his former House while she's feeding her siblings. Then, Wex followed the beast which it led to the House of Necroxxor's Chaos Temple. After the beast left, Wex was knocked out and captured by Necroxxorian guards. Wex was found himself chained and faced his nemesis, Lord Drakryx, and he has been interrogated but he doesn't give a damn about it nor he cared about it. After the interrogation failed, Wex was stabbed to death. However, Wex saw the vision guided by Anu'jarex, showing the beast he saw that she is called the Blue Anarchy Arachnid who is like him and told that he must restore balance between Order and Chaos by riding that beast as well to redeem himself for his actions and rhetoric behavior. Wex regretted all of this and forgave all of his bad actions and consequences of the life he choose, even to his companions and allies. After all is forgiven and his nickname is now given to him, Anu'jarex allowed Wex to use his Aura which it was unlocked and regained his strength in full recover. As Wex woke up, he freed himself and escaped from the temple to help his companions. But before he escaped, he overheard from the guards that the House of Necroxxor have gathered the remains of the House of Farrexon and formed the army to invade Arachnidia with the help of the Chaos God, Arancos, as they have the Chaos powers and he has to stop them with the help of the Blue Anarchy Arachnid. After he escaped, Wex uses his web to get attention from the beast but instead he rescued her siblings from hunters and earned her trust then he mounted on the back of a mighty arachnid beast and rushed to the city of Arachnidia. Meanwhile at the city wall of Arachnidia, Wex's companions readied their stand against the Necroxxor invaders with a regiment of all Houses of Nerubia, united against the House of Chaos. Before the battle begins, Wex made it in time and warned about the House of Farrexon and Necroxxor have the power of the Chaos God Aracnos. Then the battle has began and Wex led his companions and allies into battle against Necroxxor and the remaining forces of Farrexon, crushing them down like they're stampeding on them. During the long battle, Wex is also learned about teamwork with a quick plan of defeating them and hold them off from the city's main gate. They've destroyed their monstrous war machines and routed the Farrexon warriors then they turned to their nemesis and his evil army until Anu'jarex appeared and joined at his side to battle the Necroxxorians and the Farrexons. As they've turned the tide, Wex confronted his nemesis and battled each other in sword-spider fight. The fight was intense and hard until he received his new power from the Blue Anarchy Arachnid which he fully unlocked his Aura, completely, and defeated him as he kicked him off from his Chaotic beast. The battle is nearly over as Wex was about to finish him but his nemesis escaped in a flash as he was retreated from the battle he will face him for another time. But, he was challenged by the very last heir of the House of the Farrexon, a prince and a would-be warlord, to the death. Unfortunately, Wex threw his dagger, a same dagger that killed their queen in cold blood, to his throat, ending their House's bloodline forever, again. Even he ended the battle effectively and the anarchy the Wex brought himself into this. With the Necroxxor is defeated when they've retreated and the Farrexon is wiped out from the existence as they're devoured by the Blue Anarchy Arachnid and her siblings. After Wex let the Blue Anarchy Arachnid go in peace and gave a bid farewell to them, Wex and his companions were hailed as heroes and Wex unnecessarily apologized to the kings and queens of Nerubia for his behavior but all is forgiven and he's free to go wherever he wants go. After the celebration of their victory, Wex and his fellow companions decided to see the world beyond Nerubia and of course, finding some places with anarchy by whatever or whoever they face. Aftermath In 21st century, Wex and his companions were nearly sighted in the jungles of Columbia after they rescued several hostages from terrorists. Rumor has it that they're residing at the ancient temple deep in the jungle. Then the UN-GDI have located them and they agreed to join as part of the Deadly Alliance. Team Members "Wex" Wex'arak The leader of the House of Webstors and infamous anarchist. An arrogant but proud Spiderling warrior, Wex was the ex-member of the House of Wexxarik for his rhetoric behavior and anarchism which it led him into an exile and now he brought with anarchy on those who did evil, especially the now-defunct House of Farrexon. He wields his powerful dagger that killed the Queen of the Farrexon and other weapons like sword and web blaster gun with tools he can use. Redako Redako was a member of the House of Fire Spinning Spiders. A cool cunning Spiderling, Redako is one of the greatest treasure hunter who took the legendary idol of the Fallen Spider and formed his own team for their quests until they came across with Wex. He wields his duel swords and uses his elemental power of fire. Yeranex Yeranex was a member of the House of the Yellow Silk Web who is very skilled fighter of the team. A calm and steady character, Yeranex is very good with the numbers and ancient histories about Nerubia's legends and myths, making him suitable member of Redako's team later Wex's team. He wields his eastern sword and dagger as his main weapon. Gerantex Gerantex was a member of the House of the Green Tree Spiders who isthe greatest climber of the team. During his childhood, he climbed the tallest tree of his village and climbed down back for a day and half which he's been practicing for a whole life despite warnings from his worrying parents until he was taken care and trained by the house. After he's fully trained for years, Gerantex set himself off to see the world and joined Redako's team later Wex's team. He mainly using his tools for climbing but also using for combat and defense. Naza'ji Naz'ji was a member of the House of the Rose Web who is the skilled archer of the team. Naza'ji was their one of the cunning huntress, hunting beasts and monsters, even hostile factions like the House of Necroxxor and Farrexon. She carried her Silken Webbed Bow as her main weapon, allowing her to fire from one to three arrows and targeting at the right target. Orjan'kur Orjan'kur was a member of the House of the Orange Web. He's the skilled spearman when he defended his king from the Necroxxorian assassins and Ferraxonian ambushers. After his service with the king and the house, Orjan'kur was recruited by Anu'jarex's team and then later sent to help Wex and he did. Parolox Parolox was a member of the House of the Purple Sting. He's the Spiderling Axe Warrior who sliced and diced his many foes from feral hostiles, including the House of Necroxxor with his deadly sharp Axe of Vemonos. After his servitude with the house, Parolox was recruited by Anu'jarex and sent to Wex as he's helping him for the quest and he did. Hazu'reks Hazu'reks was a member of the House of the Wooden Web. He's one of the greatest Spiderling warriors of the house who defended his king and fought many of those champions from rival houses including the House of Farrexon with his twin sword. After his services is done, Hazu'reks was recruited by Anu'jarex and sent to help Wex for a quest. Krynlex Krynlex was a member of the House of the Shadow Spider. He's one of the deadliest and coldest assassins of the house, using with his venomous daggers, darts, and his own sword, forged with Arachnidium, a powerful source contains with venomous materials and only Spiderlings and Arachnoids can touch it, to combat his enemies. After his great service with his shady group, Krynlex was recruited by Anu'jarex and sent to Wex to keep an eye on him from any danger which he doesn't like to babysit him but at least he did for once. Iro'naxus Iro'naxus was a member of the House of the Iron Web. He was a simple soldier doing for the service of his house he represents and defended the diplomatic envoy and convoys of both military and relief aids. After his service with the house, Iro'naxus was recruited by Anu'jarex and sent to Wex to assist him during the quest which he did. Galrex'zur Galrex'zur was a member of the House of the Rock Spider. He's the hulking Spiderling with his overwhelming strength with the heart of gold. Galrex'zur have crushed many hostile warriors during the civil war with his bare hands and squashed them with his big warhammer. After crushing and squashing for the service of his house, Galrex'zur was recruited by Anu'jarex and sent to Wex for his temporally protection which he did and now he's the strongest and powerful Spiderling of the team. Anu'jarex Anu'jarex was a member of the legendary House of the Shining Web who is the veteran warrior. He fought the House of Ferraxon long time ago and ended the disputed civil war as well the House of Necroxxor's attempted to conquer Nerubia. After he left the House, he helped Wex over his regret which he did and became his mentor and master. Inspirations * Modeled and named after Webstor, one of the Evil Warriors from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 version.) Category:Database Category:South American Deadly Alliance Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Heritages